


Why No One Tells Sam No

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, No one tells Sam no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Dean told Sam and Gabriel no to PDA. Sam was going to show him why that's not a good idea with the most ridiculous pet names ever.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Absurd Nicknames





	Why No One Tells Sam No

“Come on guys. We agreed no PDA.” Dean complained. 

Sam pulled back from kissing Gabriel with a smile. They shared knowing looks. “Okay Pooh Bear.” Sam said to Dean with a straight face. 

Dean made a face. “Wait? Are you talking to me?” 

“Of course Animal Cracker.” Gabriel shot a look over at Dean. “Hey! Can we go out for lunch?” 

“Sure. No calling me nicknames.” Dean grabbed his keys. 

Sam and Gabriel smirked and waited until they were walking in the restaurant to continue. Gabriel held the door open for Sam. 

“Thank you Honey Bear.” Sam smiled happily at Gabriel. 

Dean twitched but didn’t say anything. 

“You’re welcome Honey Bun.” Gabriel snuck his hand into Sam’s. 

Sam held out the chair for Gabriel. 

“Thanks Buckeye.” Gabriel sat down. 

“You’re welcome Jelly Bean.” Sam sat next to him. The couple kept their distance. 

A waitress came up to them. “Hi. I’m Andy. I’ll be your server today. What can I get you?” 

“Hi. I would like a garden salad and Sugar Cookie over here would like a sundae. Would you like a cherry, Sweet Pea?” Sam hid a victorious smirk as Dean looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there with them. 

“A cherry sounds wonderful Tarzan.” Gabriel grinned as Dean gave a flinch at that. 

“And how about you?” Andy turned to Dean. 

“I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger.” Dean glared at them the second the waitress was out of ear shot. “Stop it.” He hissed. “I get it.” 

“Stop doing what?” Sam pretended to look confused. “We aren’t doing anything. Are we Doodlebug?” 

“No. I don’t remember, Panda Bear.” Gabriel gave an innocent look to Dean. “Do you need Cassie to look you over?” 

Dean growled in anger as Andy dropped off their drinks and food.

“Here you are. Can I get you anything else?” Andy beamed at them. 

“No. I think Pork Chop and I are all good. Right?” Sam looked over at Gabriel. 

“Yup. All good, Snoogie Woogums.” 

Dean choked on his water. 

“Oh dear.” Andy fluttered around Dean. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. Can I have some napkins?” Dean turned to Sam and Gabriel when Andy rushed off. “Fine. Have PDA all you want but please, for the love of Chuck, never repeat that last one ever again.” Dean mopped up the regurgitated water. 

Sam shared a look with Gabriel. “Deal.” 

Dean shot a glance over at Gabriel. “You too shortstack.” 

“Deal.” Gabriel spoke around a mouthful of ice cream and strawberry syrup. “Hey Sammy, want my cherry?” 

Sam had the pleasure of watching his brother choke on his burger. “Aw is that too much meat for you?” 

“Such a shame.” Gabriel tsked. “Cassie will have to find someone else.” 

Dean’s face was a bright red. “I’m done. Have fun hitching a ride back.” Dean stood up and left the restaurant. 

Andy came back to their table with a fresh burger for Dean. “Where did your friend go?” 

“Hey, Andy? Could we get our meals to go?” Sam gave her a smile. 

“Sure.” Andy took off with the burger. 

Sam paid and followed Gabriel out of the diner. Sam pulled Gabriel into the alley. He kissed him deeply. “No one can tell us no on our PDA.” 

“Yup.” Gabriel grinned. “Wanna go make out in a theater?” 

Sam smiled. “Lead the way.”


End file.
